


I'm Not Okay

by puerlydragonslayer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frerard, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Frank Iero, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puerlydragonslayer/pseuds/puerlydragonslayer
Summary: Frank is sick and tries, but fails, to hide it from Gerard





	I'm Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've posted. I do appreciate feedback.

Frank finally drifts into a light sleep only to have the alarm go off. He emits a loud groan and pulls his pillow over his head as Gerard turns the alarm off and peppers the back of Frank’s slightly too-warm neck with kisses “time to get up, love.” Gerard murmurs, his voice husky from sleep, “we have a meeting today.” He pulls the covers off of Frank exposing his pale, nude body to the open air. “Fuck off.” Frank practically moans.

“Oh come on love, I’ll make some breakfast well you shower.” Gerard stands, stretching as he stuffs his feet into his slippers and pulls on his robe. Frank toys with the idea of going back to sleep but doesn’t. He stands, almost falling over as dizziness washes over his body. He walks slowly to the master bath and fully takes in the sight of himself in the mirror; his skin pale with a slightly grey-green tinge, cheeks flush with a feverish red and, eyes rimmed in darkness.

Heat from the shower makes Franks dizziness worse and he almost falls getting out, He leans on the sink counter until the room stops spinning. He looks in the mirror again and thinks that somehow he looks even worse than before. He can’t let Gerard know that he’s sick, Gerard would make Frank stay home and their meeting is too important to miss. Frank applies a small amount of makeup before exiting the bathroom in the hope that it will hide his pale, flushed skin so Gerard doesn’t notice that he’s sick.

“You alright?” Gerard questions his oddly quiet partner.

“Yeh,” Frank says, stuffing a fork-full of egg into his mouth to prove his point. He’d hoped that eating breakfast would make him feel better but it’s doing the opposite His stomach is now churning uncomfortably. “You’ve barely touched your food,” Gerard says well taking another bite.

“Just not hungry that’s all.” Frank murmurs.

“I’m going to go get dressed, are you done?” Gerard gestures to Frank’s plate. Frank nods and Gerard takes it away. “I’ll be ready to leave in ten.“ 

Frank’s hot and sweaty yet shivering and his stomach is bubbling and churning viciously as he gets in the car. this drive is going to be miserable. He thinks to himself as Gerard starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. Frank closes his eyes and places a hand on his stomach as Gerard takes a sharp turn. “Sorry.” Gerard apologizes, “ you alright Frankie?” Gerard questions looking at his pale and sweaty boyfriend. Frank takes a moment to make sure that he's not going to puke when he opens his mouth, “I’m not feeling too great, but I’m fine.” he opens his eyes to look at Gerard’s concerned face, “Are you sure your okay? you’re a bit pale, love.” Frank sighs, “I’m okay, just drive or we’re going to be late.” Gerard is silent for the rest of the drive. 

When they arrive at the studio Frank regrets not saying anything about being ill, he feels absolutely terrible and just knows that he’s not going to be able to pay attention. His stomach feels bloated and too full despite barely eating anything for breakfast. Gerard leads him into the meeting room where Ray and Mikey are already seated along with some members of their record label. Frank sits next to Ray, “Are you, okay man?” Ray whispers to Frank, “ummm…no.” Frank whispers back, Ray Doesn’t have a chance to respond before the meeting starts. 

About halfway through the meeting, Franks’ stomach decides that it’s a good time to rebel. He tastes bitter, acidic bile in the back of his mouth, he swallows but it doesn’t go away. He can feel the vomit rising up his throat. He jumps up from his seat and runs out of the room towards the bathroom but doesn’t quite make it. He retches once before a wave of vomit is spilling past his lips and onto the hallway floor. He makes a pained noise as a burp catches in his throat causing him to gag up a small mouthful of vomit. “Christ, Frank.” Gerard murmurs, placing a hand on Franks back, “let’s get you to a toilet.” 

Gerard guides Frank onto his knees in front of a toilet. Frank gags a few times before a substantial wave of vomit splashes into the toilet, on the seat, and his shirt. He whimpers and vomits again then again without time for a breath in between. tears are running freely down his face as he dry heaves. “I think your done, love.” Gerard says pulling Frank into his arms, “let’s get you home.”


End file.
